All in a Mod's Journey Book One: Trapped -TEMP HIATUS-
by Bunsif
Summary: What happens when a bunch of random Minecraft YouTubers get thrown into the Warriors world? I dunno! That's why I wrote this. Soooo... Anyway, have fun with this and the other random things that random people like you do. This story comes AFTER series number four so there might be a spoiler or two. BUNSIF OUT! (T for me being paranoid and about one or two words. Yep. PARANOID.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Bunsif here! This is my first actual fanfiction! YAY! Anyway, sorry if the chapters are short; I'm doing one POV per chapter. Some are long, others are short, so it all evens out! I will, at least, post the main characters of the chapter up here. Also, I am almost done with the story, except that I have to type it all up. Your characters for this POV are:**

**ShadowGamer322 (Name revealed later. I want to keep you in suspence! MUAHAHAHAHAH! -cough-)**

On the bright side, I met a few friends. That's about it, though. If only I hadn't downloaded that stupid mod, then it could have been someone else. It wouldn't be fair if you didn't know the story, soooo... here goes nothing.

It was a normal Monday night, well mod-showcase Monday kind of normal. I hadn't quite yet picked the mod I would do this week. All I wanted was a good-quality, unnoticed mod, but that hadn't happened yet. Scrolling up and down the forums, I couldn't find anything even reasonably close to my criteria. Almost onto page three, I noticed one title. It seemed to flash out at me. It read: "New Warriors Mod - Now even more realistic!". I admit, it was a very curious title, but hey, I just happened to be a curious Minecraft YouTuber. On that note, my profile name was ShadowGamer322. My cousin came up with it. He's seven. Anyway, I clicked on the mod title and it threw me onto a page made majorly out of pictures. Few words actually pertained to the mod itself. I scrolled down to the Mediafire link for 1.7.2, my version, and clicked on it. Clicking the download button, I was thankful it didn't require any Forge or ModLoader add-ons. All it needed was a clean game. After installing it into the 'Mods' folder, I entered the Minecraft start up browser. I clicked on the new 'Warriors' profile and logged in.

"Welcome to my tenth weekly Monday Mod-Review! This week, I am presenting the 'New Warriors Mod', based on the books by Erin Hunter," I said in my low-quality commentating ways. Can't beat the people on Youtube with 500 subs. It's just impossible, if you ask me.

I just finished building the one actual addition to the mod, other than a mob or two. It, simply, was called The Portal. No name. Yet. Hopefully the mod maker would add that in eventually.

"Let's enter!"

The screen faded to black, making the room darker. After that, my vision got blurry and I slumped in my chair, unable to control my movements.

_Crap._


	2. Chapter 2

**Nutin' much to put up here, sooooo...**

**Characters are:**

**Shadowflight (POV)**

**Lightstep**

"Come on! Bramblestar isn't gonna let you have time off from training for a little nicked ear!"

Actually, he would have, considering her little, so-called nicks turn out to be slashes and torn-in-half ears. Trust me. I've seen her past apprentices. They didn't look great.

"Getcha head in the freaking fight! Not your own little stupid place in your head!" My little stupid place in my head is actually great, but that's besides the point. I got stuck with my old mentor, Lightstep, after the skirmish-gone-wrong with Windclan. Bramblestar requested the training of all warriors, but not kits, queens, or elders.

"I know that it wasn't me who trained you like this!" Lightstep yowled as she jumped on me.

"Hurrgh!" I yelled, tossing her over me. She wasn't exactly light after the last few moons.

The next blow caught me by surprise. Lightstep knocked my feet out from under me and hurled me into a tree, my head impacting the tree.

The last thing I remembered was Lightstep leaning over me and yelling, "Get up you lazy goose! Shadowflight! Listen to me when I talk to you! Shadowflight?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Back once again for the third chapter! Now it's not just ShadowGamer! YAAAYYYY!**

**Characters:**

**ShadowGamer322 (POV)**

**Lightstep**

**Silversky (Guess who!)**

"Urghh..." I groaned.

"Oh! Thank goodness you're alright!"

"Mom..?" I muttered

"Hmm. Must just be the herbs. Nothing like this happens any other time. Yep. That must be it," someone said, most likely to themselves.

I slowly opened my eyes, afraid of what I might see on the other side of my eyelids. There were rock walls surrounding me, along with several piles of greens, blues, yellows, and a few other colors. I swiveled my head behind me and saw green eyes staring back at me.

"You got hit pretty hard. I'm glad you woke up," she must've noticed my look of surprise, "Never seen a cat before? Come on Shadowflight! Quit being so empty minded!"

"Oh sorry," I said, playing along, "Just blanked out for a second. And yes, I have seen a cat before."

"Well, that's a start towards recovery. I'll keep you here in the medicine den for a while anyway so you can get your brain in order."

_CRAAAAAPPPPPP!_

"Okay then! I'm going to go collect a few herbs. Don't escape! I have my eyes on you!" she mewed playfully as she was exiting the den.

-Le time skeeeeppp! We all know what happens in the medicine den. Say it with me: NOTHING!-

"Shadowflight! Go out with the apprentices! You'll need to catch up on a bit of training after that incident," a cat ordered. I think that it was the leader, Bramblestar. He, at least I think it's a he, looked incredibly frail on top of that rock.

I paced towards where the leader flicked his tail. There were four smaller cats and a light-brown tabby with white accents. The tabby seemed older.

"Shadowflight?" one of the so-called apprentices asked.

"Yeah?"

"What was it like when you became a warrior? Was it awesome?"

"Ehm..." How could I answer a question when I didn't know what the heck they were talking about? Say something intelligent! "Well, it was actually confusing. It all happened so fast!"

"Last time I checked, you prepared for becoming a warrior as soon as you left camp for the first time!" the older cat replied.

"Hey! Can't I just pretend?"

"Heh," the apprentice purred.

"Lightstep? This is sooo boring! Where are we going and can we just go there now?" another apprentice asked.

"Near the ancient oak. That way, we can work on sneak attacks so your enemy won't see you coming! These tactics were derived from Leopardclan itself!" Lightstep meowed, adding a lot of expression to his voice.

I started thinking back to my only Warriors knowledge, aka about thirty pages in the first book. I remembered that there might be a few tensions in the clans. I would have asked what was going on, but chances are, the medicine cat would think I bumped my head harder than they thought, and this battle might be my way out of here.

All of the apprentices filed into a line behind Lightstep with me bringing up the rear. Finally, we reached a tree. It was big. And by big, I mean HUGE. And by HUGE, I mean... oh forget it.

"And what skills will we be practicing again?" Lightstep asked.

"Ambushing!" the apprentices said in unison. More like meowed, but same difference, right?

Lightstep started scrambling up the tree nearby the Oak. She was actually fast. Surprisingly. She finally was up and motioned for the apprentices to follow. They weren't too bad, either. Finally, it was my turn. The branch was a few feet up, so it couldn't be too hard. I unsheathed my claws and started up. I barely got off of the ground when I dropped again.

"Urghh!" I yelled as I, as elegantly as an elephant riding a miniature pony, fell to the ground.

"You didn't get hurt _that_ badly! Come on and get up here!"

Deciding to take a different approach to the situation, I leaped up to a low hanging branch. Luckily, my verticle was pretty dang good in PE.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Lightstep yowled.

"Trying to climb this stupid tree!"

At least we were climbing a pine, not an oak. I continued to leap, sprint, and bound up the tree to where the cats were sitting, almost falling twice.

"Huh?"

"Never seen that before."

"Ehm... Was it good?" I asked.

"Good? THAT. WAS. AMAZING!" an apprentice screeched. I was about to thank the cat for the compliment when I saw something rustling in the distance.

"Shh..." Lightstep breathed.

"Anyone 'round here, Silversky?"

"Err... I can't tell. There are too many scents."

"Jump," I heard Lightstep say to me.

Before another second of thought, I lept out of the tree and onto Silversky. The apprentices followed me and Lightstep bounded down the tree. Most likely, she couldn't jump that far anymore.

"For the love of Minecraft..." I said, due to the amount of cats we were attacking. It was often something I said during my videos to keep mature content to a minimum.

"What?" the cat under me asked. He writhed out from under me and pelted into the undergrowth. I, of course, dashed after him. Before I knew it, there was a two-cat pile-up on thistle drive.

"Oof!" I yelled running into him.

"Did you say Minecraft?"

"Ehrm..."

"Did you!?"

"Yeah..."

"Thank God!"

"What? Why? Huh?" I stuttered.

"I'm not the only one stuck in this predicament. Stupid mod..." the other cat said to himself.

"So you downloaded the mod also?" I asked.

"Duh. And I was going to do a mod showcase on it. _That_ didn't happen."

"Same. Now I understand the 'more real than ever' crap!"

"Hopefully it isn't just us trapped here. I hope a few more came aboard the freak train."

"This is beside the point, but what's your name? 'That cat' just doesn't have a good enough ring to it," I asked.

"Jason. I assume you know my cat name."

"Mine's Jacob. My cat name's Shadowflight," I announced, "Nice meeting we had here."

"Yeah. Work on this problem and get to the gathering. I'll try to find another cat or two. Oh and have a souvenier," he said, scratching me.

"Here's one for you too!" I mewed, adding a few scratches to his pelt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and welcome to chapter number four! YAY! Today, there will be TWO POVs! TWO! Anyway, Get to reading!**

**Silversky (Jason) (Temp POV)**

**Shadowflight (Jacob) (Other POV)**

**Onestar**

**RANDOM ORANGE CAT! You should know who this is. If you don't shame on you.**

"Retreat!" I heard a cat in my patrol yowl.

"Jacob! Remember to work on figuring this crap out before we get stuck here forever! Meet at the gathering near the back!" I yelled.

I stuggled to keep up with my patrol as they sprinted over onto Windclan territory. Bracken, at least I think that's what they're called, kept tripping me and I almost fell on my face more than necessary. Finally, we arrived at camp, my paws dirty with blood and dirt from the run back. I would be aching tomorrow.

"Onestar!" a cat from my patrol called out.

"What is it?"

"The Thunderclan cats seem to be preparing for battle!"

This caught Onestar's attention, "That is curious. Surely Bramblestar doesn't think we're going to attack again, does he?"

All of the cats in the clan started doing a semi-laugh that also involved purring.

_What do we have going on here!?_

-Jacob-

That cat was a tad strange. So I guess it actually _was_ the mod that sent us here. Crazy. There was nothing I could do at this point, so I padded on over to the moss nest that was apparently mine. After curling up, sleep came easy.

_Dream Sequence~_

_I woke up in a strange meadow. The stars seemed to glisten as dew on the grass. I looked up to see no stars, but a large orange cat with the wisdom of the stars burning in his green eyes._

_"Who are you?" I asked._

_He didn't reply. Instead, he just started saying something:_

_"Two of Air and Three of Water_

_Where the clans shall come to falter_

_One of Darkness and One of Sky_

_Seven will reclaim at Moonhigh_

_Of Shadow, Mud, Sky, and Fur_

_Into Darkness they shall lure_

_When the battle comes unseen_

_To the One that has seen."_

_"What?" I asked, but by that time, the meadow was spinning away and the orange tabby faded away, eyes still staring_

_~End_

I woke up in my nest, it being torn to bits.

**That was the end of the glorious chapter 4! So go and do whatever people like you do when you aren't doing what you're doing right now. Other than that, I will have a character chat down here as much as possible! Yes, they will be random. Yes, there will be pineapples. No, I am not a pink fluffy unicorn dancing on a rainbow. I'm purple. I'M A REBEL! TAKE THAT, SMILEY GUY ON THE VIDEO! (Look up 'Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows' on Youtube)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sooo... sorry about not getting a chapter up yesterday. And by the way, I do have this entire thing written, just not typed. I have over 30 pages in my notebook filled up. And there's a surprise twist at the end. YAY!**

**Jacob (Shadowflight) (POV)**

**Lionblaze**

"Shadowflight!" a cat hissed, "Just because you're new doesn't mean that you can beat up the cat near you!"

I looked at the orange cat. This cat didn't quite look like the one that was in my dream. The cat in my dream was a darker orange and had green eyes; this one was lighter and seemed to have a mane.

"Sorry. It was an odd dream that I had," I responded.

The cat spoke up, "I have those all the time. They aren't that odd anymore to me."

"Sooo…" I meowed, thinking quickly, "Do you know of any kind of darker orange cats? Green eyes?"

"Erh…" He started, "It might be Firestar. Was it a dead cat?" He cringed at the word dead.

"Yeah, and sorry about mentioning that."

"Hey, no problem. Did he say anything? If it makes you uncomfortable, it could just be a yes or no question or just between us."

"Yeah. He said something, but I'd have a hard time explaining it."

"Prophecy?"

"And you knew that how?" I asked.

"I had one dealing with me a while ago. It was about me, my brother, and a cat named Dovewing."

"Hmm. So does that mean you can keep a secret?"

"Better than most in this clan, that's for sure," He mewed, sticking his head up.

I started reciting the prophecy. Somehow, I remembered all of it.

"So it sounds like there are seven cats in this prophecy. Have you found any?" He asked.

"Yes. I did. He's from Windclan. His name is Silversky."

"How did you know?"

"Certain you can keep a secret?"

"Yeah. So how did you find him?"

"I made a slip about something only a cat of prophecy knew about…"

"This slip would be?"

"Giving him a sign that I wasn't another cat. I was a player from Minecraft."

"Minecraft?"

"Yes. We're both humans."

"Well then. You probably don't know my name. I'm Lionblaze."

"Jacob."

**TIME FOR CHARACTER CHAT! YAYAYAYAYYA!**

**This chapter's chat will be...**

**JACOB!**

**Me: So Jacob, how many subscribers do you have on da Tubez?**

**Jacob: Youtube? If that, then last I checked I had 5,327 Subs**

**Me: Do you like pie?**

**Jacob: What does that have to do with anything? And yes. I do.**

**Me: I know what your name is!**

**Jacob: Yeah. And so do I.**

**Me: It's... PRINCESS PINEAPPLE!**

**Jacob: -_-'**

**Me: EAT THE PINEAPPLE! -shoves pineapple in his mouth-**

**Jacob: HURRR MERRR!**

**Me: And that's all the time we have on character chat. YAY!**

**Jacob: (I thought I was liked for once...)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hehehhehehehhee... I'm so happy... Hehhehehe. It's 3/29 currently and today is my first full freaking day of spring break. Woohoo! Stupid school district. They were just like: "Hey! We don't need to put spring break as being two weeks earlier like everyone else! NOOOO! We have to put it now!" Ugh... Well, at least it's here.**

**Characters are...**

**Jason (POV)**

**Mudtail (Obvious who it is...)**

Luckily, I had been one of the ones to be chosen to go by Onestar. We were walking on the shoreline and I was listening to all of the conversations, just so I could join in and seem like I knew what the heck I was talking about.

"I can't believe I got to go to the gathering!" A cat muttered near him. The cat's pelt was a blueish-grey color with random brown blotches.

"Yeah. Same here," I started talking to the cat.

"So... what do you think will happen at this place?" he asked me.

"I have no idea. You?"

"Nope! Not a clue!"

"So what have they talked about in the past? As in on the ones I didn't go?"

"Erh..."

"Don't know? Haven't you been to a gathering before?"

"Gah..."

_I think I found another..._

"What is your favorite thing to say when you're angry?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

I looked at him, expecting an answer. He'd brake soon.

"Butt..." I heard him start to mutter. I only knew one person who says that.

"Hehe. Found the fish," I said to myself, but loud enough for him to hear me.

"I'm not a fish! I'm an amphibian! How many times..."

"Yep. Knew it!"

"And you'd be?"

"Jason."

"Jason?"

"Yep. Follow me when we get to the gathering."

"Why?"

I didn't answer him.

**TIME FOR ZE CHARACTER CHAT!**

**This time, our guest is...**

**JASON! WHOOHOOO!**

**Me: Soooo... if you were given an assignment to calculate the heat of a reaction between hydrogen peroxi...**

**Jason: WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT!?**

**Me: Pineapples**

**Jason: What's with you and pineapples.**

**Me: Want to know the square root of pi?**

**Jason: No not rea...**

**Me: 1.77245385090551...**

**Jason: I'm leaving.**

**Me: ...60272981674...**

**Jason: BYE!**

**Me: ...83341145182...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Second chapter of the day and it isn't even noon yet for me! WOOHOO! Have fun reading!**

**Jacob (POV)**

**Jason**

**Quentin**

**Fuzzypelt**

I met Jason near the back of the clearing. Well, island, but that isn't the point.

"Erh, Jason? Who's that?" I asked, flicking my tail towards a grey cat with brown blotches.

"Quentin. Also known as the fish."

"Hey! I'm an amphibian!" he retorted.

"Unless we solve this, you won't be either of them," I replied, "I do have a strange lead on this, though."

"What?" they asked, almost simultaniously.

I started reciting the weird prophecy.

_"Two of Air, Three of Water_

_Where the clans shall come to falter_

_One of Darkness, One of Sky_

_Seven shall reclaim at Moonhigh_

_Of Shadow, Mud, Sky, and Fur_

_Into darkness they shall lure_

_When a battle comes unseen_

_To the one that has seen"_

"Huh. That _is_ weird..." Quentin replied.

"Yeah. Apparently it's a prophecy, though. That's at least what I've been told," I told them.

"Well, isn't a prophecy like destiny? Like it's meant to happen?" Jason asked.

"Never really thought about it that way, but I guess it is in a way. Either way, I've been trying to solve it and I almost have zip. The only part I think I've gotten figured out is the 'Seven' in there. It probably means something like seven people," I told them.

Jason seemed to be pondering something, "What about the numbers before Air, Darkness, Sky and Water?"

"Ehrm, there's a two, a three, and two ones," I said.

"Doesn't that add up to seven?" Quentin added.

"Uh, yeah it does. But what are Air, Water, Darkness, and Sky? It being a prophecy and all, their probably coded or something," I noticed.

"Are they other names for things?" Jason wondered.

"Well, Water could be lake or something. Maybe ocean," Quentin started to figure out.

"River," I stated.

"What?" They both asked.

"River. Another name for Water could be River. There also is a Riverclan."

Quentin was about to say something when a fluffy brown cat walked up to us. The cat seemed pretty joyful. Hyper, too.

"Whatcha talkin' about back here?" the tom asked.

"Er... nothing much. Whatcha doin' back here?" I asked.

"I was bored listening to the leaders. My name's... Fuzzypelt! It's Fuzzypelt," the cat told us.

"Well, I'm Silversky and this is Mudtail, we both are from Windclan, and Shadowflight over here is Thunderclan," Jason told the cat, respectively pointing to Quentin and I when he said our cat names.

"Why did you stumble on your name?" Quentin questioned.

"Ergh..."

"I have a feeling you aren't who you say you are," I added.

"Ehm... Why?"

"As Mudtail over here stated. You stumbled on your name. No one does that," Jason accused.

_Wait. I'm speaking to a fluffy brown cat who's too hyper, and I have two YouTubers next to me. I can't believe I didn't see it sooner_, I told myself.

Those three continued to argue until I caught their attention.

"You're Jerome," I stated simply.

"Who are you?" Jerome asked me.

"Someone who can put two and two together. Name's Jacob. It really was simple, though. Sitting next to me is Jason and the Fish, and you're a fluffy brown cat who's pretty dang hyper. And social. Easy, really," I told him.

"Heh. Whoops. Forgot about those things," Quentin seemed to tell himself.

"So you two are here too? Well, and you," Jerome asked.

"Yep. Same boat. Stupid mod," Jason said.

"I can't believe that one of the few mods I actually downloaded turned out to be a freaking portal somewhere else into the world of cats. There really are too many cats here if you ask me," Jerome told us.

"Yeah. Tell me about it. Anyway, which clan are you in, Jerome?" I asked.

"Ergh. I think it's Riverclan. Some-sort-of-waterclan."

"Awesome. Look for two other cats that are actually humans," I told him.

"What? How? Why?"

"Ugh. I guess the prophecy must be restated. Again.

_Two of Air, Three of Water_

_Where the clans shall come to falter_

_One of Darkness, One of Sky_

_Seven to reclaim at Moonhigh_

_Of Shadow, Mud, Sky, and Fur_

_Into darkness they shall lure_

_When battle comes unseen_

_To the One that has seen"_

"Okay then. What does that have to do with anything?" he asked.

"We've figured out that the Water, Air, Darkness, and Sky stand for the clans. Water has three. You are one of them. Find two more human-like cats and we've got it down," I explained.

"Yeah, but who'll get the other clan, since those two are Wind and you're Thunder?" Jerome asked.

"I will. Thunderclan scent isn't as distinguishable as Riverclan is, and I also found some fox poop near the border," I told them.

"Eww," Quentin added.

"Yep. But hey, it'll work," I said.

"Have fun with that. We'd better get going though. Riverclan and Windclan are starting to leave. Shadow and Thunder seem to be staying a bit longer," Jason pointed out.

"See ya!" I called out.

_Well, soon, a day of mine'll be shitty. Literally._

**I'm taking up using a few more of the words to make it seem a bit more realistic, since this is rated T. Anyway, time forz da character chat!**

**This time's chatter is... FLUFFY! Also known as Jerome if ya don't watch him on da YouTubez.**

**Me: How ya doin'?**

**Jerome: My friends warned me about you.**

**Me: Why?**

**Jerome: They may or may not have said you were like Derp Ssundee.**

**Me: BUT I ONLY LIKE PINEAPPLES! And Pie. And food. Oh boy do I love food. Like cake and...**

**Jerome: You're making me hungry.**

**Me: Don't worry 'bout it. You get to eat in the next chapter.**

**Jerome: How long will that take?**

**Me: I dunno. Maybe a day. Maybe a week. Never know with me.**

**Jerome: Ugh...**

**Me: WANNA SING A SONG?**

**Jerome: Uhh...**

**Me: JUKE BOX HERO! GOT STARS IN HIS EYES! Don't like that one?**

**Jerome: ...**

**Me: DON'T STOP! BELIEVIN'! HOLD ONTO THAT FEEELEEEEENNN! STREETLIGHTS! PEOPLEEEEEE!**

**Jerome: I am now scared.**

**Me: ANYWAY YOU WANT IT, THAT'S THE WAY YOU NEED IT...**

**Jerome: -Walks away quietly-**

**Me: YES! I finally discovered my inner talent of teleporting people when I sing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Welcome to a new chapter in this novel that might be a bit random! I procrastinated in typing this up, and even then, I didn't look at my notebook. So here ya go!**

**Characters:**

**Jerome (POV)**

**Skypelt**

Jason, Quentin, and I went across the bridge together, though I hope no one noticed. At least I wasn't being questioned, so that was a start. Once us three separated, they went around a swampy, marshy area, while we kept straight. We got to a river and cats started diving in, a few just wading in. I personally found the diving to be pretty fun, and it actually wasn't hard. Cats did look at me weird when I didn't doggy paddle like the rest of them the first time. Oops on my part.

I stepped into the reed camp and took in the smell once more. The river nearby made it smell fresh, while the nearby trees gave off a fresh-cut-wood smell. Stepping over to the pile of dead stuff, I snuck a little mouse and then padded over to the reed-woven den. My bed was simple and so I curled up and tried to sleep. It wouldn't come easy. The sky outside still showed the full moon that marked the gathering, and the stars twinkled high above.

My eye lids started to droop. The last thing I heard before I fell into a deep sleep was one word. Strange at best.

Some cat was muttering about sushi.

The sun peeked over the horizon when I woke up. I was about to go back to sleep when I heard someone.

"Psst! You! Fuzzytail! Out of the den!" Someone "whispered".

I lightly made my way through the maze of cats and out of the den.

"Since, you're up, can ya go on the dawn patrol? Our other cat was complainin' about some stomach ache," the cat spoke. I think it was a guy. He had a silvery coat with a few lighter blotches.

"Uh. Actually I..." I was cut off.

"Great! I'll get the rest of the patrol!" And he was off.

He actually kinda sounded like that cat I heard talking in his sleep. Maybe this was another cat from the prophecy.

"Okay! Got 'em all!" He padded over with two other cats at his heels. One was older and was a brown tabby. The other was smaller and had a dark grey pelt.

"Man, Skypelt. Ever calm down?" The older one joked.

Skypelt seemed to ponder this for a second, " When I'm tired!"

The smaller cat was amused, "I begin to wonder with you."

"Well, let's get goin'. The borders aren't gonna mark themselves!" Skypelt suggested.

They all seemed to be pretty close, so I stayed out of it and near the back. This Skypelt was looking less and less like the cat I needed to talk to. Or wanted to for that matter.

We walked along for a while, once crossing a small stream. Finally, a pungent pine-like odor filled the air. I tried my best not to cough. Without saying anything, the other three started marking the border. It was kinda gross and I was about to join in to not look suspicious when I saw a shadow moving deep in the territory. Two green eyes popped up.

_What was that Jacob-guy doing?_

**I'd say that went well. I won't do a Character chat today because I will be adding a few more things down here.**_  
_

**To start off, the characters currently introduced are...**

**Jacob (Shadowgamer322) (Shadowflight)**

**Jason (TrueMU/MinecraftUniverse) (Silversky)**

**Quentin (HuskyMudkipz) (Mudtail)**

**Jerome (ASF Jerome) (Fuzzytail)**

**This book takes place after book 6 of the 4th series, so not very many characters from then will be present. **

**Need I say a disclamer? The only things that are mine are my OCs (Jacob so far) and the story. Yada yada yada.**

**This is NOT a Team Crafted FanFic. I will have mainly TC in here, but that is only because they fit the parts better than a bunch of random YTs. Two characters will be in it that aren't TC but are actual YTs. So yeah.**

**Last, but certainly not least, this series, so far at least, has three books in it. So it's like a trilogy. There could be more, though. It ain't final. This series also won't include a MLP Crossover like most do, cause I dun watch dat no more. No that was not a double negative. I don't care about proper grammar. Well, I do, but not that kind of proper grammar.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I will be on a temporary Hiatus for this story, cuz I don't want to write on it much. Also it's because I'm writing another story which is just a MC story that I think will be interesting. It's called Journey With the Undead. I only have 3 chapters up as of 4/29, so yeah. But they are longer chapters for me, so yeah. Have fun. I liek pineapples.**

**Jerome: Thank goodness she isn't writing about us anymore...**

**Me: Don't think too soon. You're in the other one, too, technically speaking.**

**Jerome: I hate you.**

**Me: Have fun with that.**

**~BUNSIF. PEACE!**


End file.
